Calling All Children
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: Carmen Cortez is grown up, she's got a family and she's retired, at least from the OSS. But when she receives shocking news about the OSS's future, she feels compelled to return. What if she goes missing? Will her kids have what it takes to save her?


**So, this is my first Spy kids fanfiction. I'm really gonna try to keep this one up as I've had a little trouble with that in the past. But, enjoy:).**

* * *

><p>Carmen Cortez walked into her home, sighing as she dropped her keys into the basket next to the door. She removed her jacket and hung it up inside the closet. It was a nice house, spacious and pretty. Her salary was what bought her and her family this house. Carmen wasn't a spy anymore, she'd given that up like many parents did. Now, she spent her days selling houses, and much like the spy world she was at the top of her game. In fact, she hadn't been back to the OSS building since the day she retired almost ten years ago.<p>

Two pairs of footsteps raced down the stairs and when Carmen turned around she was immediately bombarded with hugs from two kids, a girl and a boy. "Mom!" They both yelled.

The kids stepped backwards and looked up at her, "How was work today? Did you sell the house to that family?" Ariana asked.

"She probably did. She always sells her houses within months of being hired." Aidan said. Carmen smiled at the confidence her children placed in her.

"Of course I did. It's like Aidan says, I always sell quickly." Carmen laughed and walked towards the kitchen, her kids following her. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" They cried together, running towards the kitchen. A phone buzzed from Carmen's right pocket and she pulled it out. The name Nick was flashing across the screen and Carmen stopped walking, watching the name a little before hitting the ignore button. Sliding the phone back into her pocket she hurried forward, plastering a smile across her face. Taking a deep breath, Carmen pushed through the swinging kitchen door and found the kids fighting over the last can of Grape Soda.

"Guys, guys, guys," she giggled, taking the soda from the two. "Let's just share it okay?" Popping the lid off, she took two glasses from the cupboard and began pouring the soda inside. A loud alarm made her jump and miss the cup by about two inches.

"Is that a fire alarm?" Aidan asked, looking around for the source. Ariana winced and covered her ears. Carmen sucked in a breath, and slammed the can down onto the counter. The kids looked at her, almost forgetting about the alarm.

"What is it, mom?" Ariana cried over the loud alarms. Carmen opened her mouth but a mechanical voice began talking before she could.

"Security breach, security breach. Please proceed to the panic room immediately." Carmen looked over her shoulder and raced to the refrigerator, opening the door. She pulled out a small, square, hidden latch and threw the piece of plastic on the ground, revealing a key pad. Looking at the door again, she typed in a code and immediately the shelves moved back and disappeared, revealing a tight tunnel.

"What's going on?" Ariana screamed. Carmen again opened her mouth to try and explain, but the sound of crashes made her grab the kids' hands and push them inside.

"Hurry." She whispered loudly, shutting the fridge door after herself. They continued walking down a long spiral staircase with Carmen frequently whispering to be careful, but to hurry up. Finally they came out into a small room, with supplies, a TV, chairs, everything they could possibly need to live down there for a week.

"What is this place?" Aidan whispered spinning in a circle.

"It's a panic room." Carmen said, shutting the door they entered and locking it with another code. She turned around, Aidan was distracted by the new room, but it wasn't working with Ariana.

"Yeah, like we couldn't get that from the blaring voice upstairs." She crossed her arms, Ariana had a tendency to be sarcastic. "What's going on mom?"

"I don't really know, sweetheart." She said. "Why don't we take a look?" Carmen walked forward, her high heeled boots clacking over the hard stone floor. As she pushed a button on a remote the TV in front of her flicked on, showing a split screen view of every room in the house. In each one a pair of identical looking people were kicking things and pushing other things over. "They're robots." She breathed, pressing a couple more buttons and zooming in on the Living Room picture.

"Robots? What are they looking for?" Ariana cried, looking from her mom to the screen.

Carmen shook her head, "I don't know." After a couple more seconds, Carmen looked at Ariana who's face had gone pale. She was scared. Carmen quickly pressed a couple of buttons and the security footage from their house vanished, Wizards of Waverly Place, taking its spot. Aidan dragged a couple beanbag chairs forward and the two sat down, already forgetting about what was going on upstairs.

Smiling slightly, Carmen opened up a drawer in a small set of drawers and pulled out an earpiece. "Director of OSS." She said after fastening it inside her ear. Carmen began pacing as there was silence for a few seconds.

"Code number, please." Another mechanical voice asked.

"69104," she said, hoping the number would still gain her access. She held her breath until a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"Agent Cortez, I knew it wouldn't be long until you contacted us." A man's voice chuckled, completely comfortable with the conversation.

"Dad, why are there robots currently trashing my entire house?" Carmen stopped pacing and put a hand on her hip.

The man stopped chuckling and paused, once the sound of a door closing came across the phone line he started up again, "Ariana and Aidan-."

"They're fine." Carmen snapped. "If this is some kind of trick to bring me back, I swear."

"No, I didn't plan this, if that's what you're asking." He paused again, this time thinking. "Uh, I think I know what they're looking for. Do you remember that gadget I gave you just before you left?"

Carmen thought for a second, "Yeah, computer in the matchbook, right?"

"Mm hm. Well, as you aren't an agent any longer I can't dispose of much information, but hypothetically, there may be a guy out there trying to get his hands on something like that so he can, hypothetically get rid of any and all power sources this world has. Thus, controlling electricity of any kind."

"And with the codes and information in my database he can gain access to it all. We have to stop him," Carmen cried, "this world depends on that kind of thing and if it suddenly is all gone, that man will rule the world. He can get anyone to do anything he wants with something like that to bargain with." The familiar rush of a new mission raced through her veins, but quickly vanished when she remembered her current status as an agent.

Her father laughed at her silence, "You know, Carmen, now that both you and Juni have left," his voice faltered and recovered, "we're down our two best agents. Just because you left the OSS doesn't mean your not still good at being a spy. If you want this case, we want you on it."

Carmen felt really tempted to accept, but she turned around and watched her children laughing at something Max had said in their TV show. "I can't. I have to watch Ariana and Aidan. The last nanny didn't work out too well."

"What about Nick? Can't he take the week off of work or something?" Her father asked. Carmen's shoulders slumped.

"Um, I'm not sure he can do that right now." She said quietly.

"Is everything okay, Carmen?" He asked, toughly.

Carmen forced a smile, "Yeah, he just has a huge workload the next few weeks. Really, it's okay, don't worry about it."

Her father sighed, "Okay. Well, there's always the other option." He added, quickly.

"No!" Carmen hissed, both the kids looked over at her and she turned around, "I'm not going to risk it."

"That last mission wasn't that dangerous, Carmen, none of them are, really." He whispered. Carmen scoffed at his latest statement.

"It was dangerous enough, wasn't it?" Carmen sighed and shook her head, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-."

"No, no you're right. If you're sure you don't want to take this mission, that's okay." He said quietly, sounding kind of hurt.

Carmen once again looked at her kids, who had switched to a game of thumb wars as the episode was taking a break for commercials. "I'm sure," she whispered into the earpiece. "Just, send some people over here quickly and get those robots out of here even faster. Bye, dad. Love you."

"Love you, too." He said, before the conversation ended and Carmen pulled the piece from her ear. Carmen looked back at her children again, their thumb war had been paused as they watched her intently and a little worried.

"Mom?" Ariana asked quietly.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." She nodded and smiled, but it was as if the second she said that, something was pounding on the door. "Oh, no." Carmen whispered. The kids looked from the door to their mother and back again as the metal started bending inward. Running back to the set of drawers, Carmen pulled out what looked to be a pen and a watch and positioned herself in front of the kids.

The door cracked in the middle and two robots that looked exactly alike stepped inside, pulling out a pair of Lazer guns, each. Pushing a button on the watch, a large purple bubble escaped and wrapped around the kids.

"Hey!" Ariana yelled, pushing against the side. Aidan and Ariana began screaming loudly as it rolled around a little. Carmen pressed the click button on the top of the pen and a long Lazer rope shot out the end where the tip of the pen would normally be. "Whoa!" Ariana yelled, her eyes growing wide as her mother quickly took out the two robots.

"That was so cool!" Aidan screamed, laughing.

"Yeah, you say that now." Carmen, said, completely distracted, she slid the pen whip into her belt loop and walked to the back wall, which was bare except for another keypad. She typed in a code again and the wall moved upward, like a garage door. A vehicle of some kind was floating in a small pool of water. "Go, go, go." She said quietly, watching the door again, already hearing the robot reinforcements coming.

Ariana and Aidan ran inside and stopped on the small dock that extended to the door of the submarine, "Mom, come on." Aidan yelled. Carmen had run inside and grabbed a couple more gadgets from the drawers. As she passed under the door, the wall slid back into place.

"Okay, get inside the sub." She nodded, sliding the gadgets she'd taken into her pockets. When Carmen looked back up her kids were looking like they were completely clueless. Sighing, she pushed past them and put her hand on a pad next to the door. A green line scanned her palm before the door slid up and open. The kids gave her one last look before going inside and Carmen hurried in.

"How are we going to get anywhere?" Aidan asked. "This is the size of a pool. I'm surprised it can even fit a submarine."

"Don't focus on what's above the surface," Carmen said, sitting down at the steering wheel and hit a button before it slowly began ducking underneath the water, "always remember there's something underneath." She raised an eyebrow and smiled as the huge window showed a large underwater cavern.

Ariana quickly switched from amazement to seriousness as she faced her mother, "Mom, why were there robots in our house?" Carmen shook her head, ready to create some new lie, but Ariana cut her off. "Enough lying, mom. I'm sick of it. I know dad left us, I know that something bad happened to Uncle Juni and I know you aren't who you say you are. I think I speak for us both," she glanced at Aidan, "when I say, we deserve the truth."

Carmen looked down at the ground and smiled a small smile, a quiet laugh escaping her lips. Hitting the auto-pilot button she turned around. "I was an idiot to think you wouldn't catch on for a while now. You're right, you do deserve the truth." Carmen sighed and stood up, "I'm a spy. Everyone in my family, until now, is a spy too."

Ariana smiled, "Well, we can't change up the family business now, can we, Aidan?"

Carmen opened her mouth and shook her head, "Oh, no. There's a reason I didn't tell you guys. The life of a spy is dangerous, too dangerous. I was stuck in a video game for two weeks, I was sent to an island where there were packs of mutant animals that almost killed me. Please don't ask me to send you off into that kind of danger." Ariana sighed and sat down, refusing to look her mother in the eyes.

"Uh, mom?" Aidan pointed to the window and as she turned around and saw the smiling face of her aunt, Marissa.

"Hey, Marissa." Carmen smiled and took the seat again.

"Carmen. Are those the wonderfully talented grandchildren that my brother keeps talking about?" She looked over at the kids behind her. Aidan was playing with some buttons on the wall and Ariana was still pouting.

Carmen smiled, "Yeah, they are." She gushed.

"You guys getting ready for your spy training? I'm sure my kids would love taking them on as new recruits." Marissa smiled, looking back at Carmen.

"No, they're not going to be spies." Carmen said quickly.

Marissa watched Carmen for a second, "We've sent a couple of agents to your place and took care of the rest of the robots. We couldn't find the matchbook computer."

"That's because I have it." Carmen took a matchbook from her pocket and held it up. "I thought it was a good idea to grab it before I left."

"Good thinking. I strongly suggest shutting it down before more robots catch up with you." Marissa nodded, she glanced once more at the kids. "Can I talk to you, for a second, alone?" Carmen agreed and showed the kids into another smaller room before returning to the spot.

"What's up?" She asked.

Marissa paused, "I'm not really supposed to tell you this, because technically you're not an agent anymore, but the OSS isn't doing very well. Lately there's been a spike in the number of people trying to destroy something important to this nation or the world of some kind. A lot of our agents have either been killed or gone missing."

"I know what you're trying to do, and I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind. My kids aren't going to be spies." Carmen said.

"No, I get that, trust me. I was talking about you." Marissa said quickly. "I know that the accident with Juni kind of opened your eyes, but we need you now more than ever, Carmen. You and your brother were the best spies this agency has ever seen. And without you, it may not exist much longer."

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"Well, the president has threatened to close down the OSS if the closure rate doesn't go up." Marissa said, quietly, glancing around nervously. "Your father didn't want me to tell you this, but I really think you should reconsider your early retirement."

Carmen looked down, ran a hand through her hair and puffed her cheeks as she breathed out, "What about the kids?"

"Because of the amount of parents not able to continue what with the fact that they've got a family, your father has added a new division. Spy Nannies. They're trained to protect and care. Trust me, they're life savers." Marissa nodded. Carmen bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks. Drop by the headquarters and we'll update you on the Energy Drainer, okay?" Marissa asked, before signing off. Carmen looked at the ground again, not quite sure what she just did.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not quite sure how this really turned out, I don't have a Beta, so if there are any mistakes I apologize. Please review, but any rude andor unnecessary comments will be deleted. Thank yous! **


End file.
